RozinaSingbeil
Rozina is a castaway from Survivor: The Amazon. |Tribe Wins: = 5 |Individual Immunities: = 0 |Votes Against: = 4 |Loyalties: = ArmFlailer9000 Etoille Jaysuhn DarineJ |Alliances: = N/A }} Biography Starting off in the game, Rozina joined the Maceio tribe. In this tribe he knew Joaquin and Chris before the game began and had an easy time in the tribe because he had majority with them. Maceio never lost a challenge. In the tribe swap, Rozina joined Selva; he also had two new allies that he knew before the game, Etoille and Jason. During this time, Rozina stayed very loyal to Etoille, using her as a meatshield so she would be voted out before him. Rozina managed to slide by to the merge without making any threat on his back. At this point in the game, Rozina very much relied on his social game, but this turned upside down when Valkriyah used her idol on Chuck, sending his closest ally Etoille home as the last pre-jury in an 8-4 vote. Rozina didn't know what to do now that his only ally left the game and isn't even jury. He fortunately had such a strong social game that nobody wanted him out after Etoille. Instead, Rozina, Darine and Arm, who were the minority, managed to persuade people to keep them and send Joaquin out the door. This didn't last much longer though as Darine got voted out the next tribal after, making Rozina even more in the minority, so he lost it. With only Arm as his ally he decided to go all out, calling everybody out, specifically targeting Valk. This went on for days because of the intermission between sessions, constant fighting and Discord messages. In the end, Rozina made so many cracks in the majority alliance that he voted with Jason, Luke, Arm and Phorix to vote out Chuck with an idol in his pocket. Rozina started to feel more secure in the game now that he has an alliance that stayed loyal, and he told everyone to vote out Valk to avenge his fallen ally Etoille. It was the final seven, two more tribals until the finale, and Rozina knew that Chris had a very strong chance to win this game, with Joaquin and Chuck almost being certain votes for him to win. Even though people felt it was the wrong vote, Rozina managed to send him home. Come final six, Rozina felt like he had a very strong chance to win this game; his social game was stunning, and his strategy was messy but it worked well. He felt as if he could beat anybody in the final two except Jason. He knew that going after Jason would be sending himself home, as he was in such a good position, so he decided to target Phorix. Rozina knew that unless he won immunity or managed to persuade them, he would be out. He lost the immunity challenge and got blindsided by his close ally Jason, sending Rozina home in a 4-2 vote with Arm staying loyal, voting with Rozina.Category:6th Place Category:S5 Cast Category:S5 Jury